


A Royal Family

by asoftervirge



Series: A Royal verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Family Feels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Past Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftervirge/pseuds/asoftervirge
Summary: For the anniversary of A Royal Bond.It amazed him how just one year can bring about so many changes…and he wouldn’t have it any other way.





	A Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago today I posted chapter 1, “Roman’s Betrothed,” of my very first Sanders Sides fic, as well as my first try at A/B/O: A Royal Bond. In the beginning, I was so fucking nervous posting this fic because it wasn’t the traditional cutesy, kind-wordsy fanfics that generally make up the Sanders Sides fandom. But when it ended, the fic had a total of: 200+ comments, 200+ kudos, 28 bookmarks, 3300+ hits, and over 44,000+ words. And that number is still increasing to this very day.
> 
> Today, I’m so very grateful for this fic because it opened me to a community that I didn’t even know existed until “Why Do We Get Out of Bed In the Morning.” (Yeah…I’m technically a baby fander.) And I’m very happy with the wonderful friends and fam-ILY that I’ve made along the way.
> 
> So again, thank you very much everyone for loving this fic and I wish a very, very happy anniversary to my beloved baby. <3

_Roman gently held the ends of the veil between his fingers before lifting it over the figures’ head. When he saw the face underneath, his breath was caught in his throat._

_Virgil looked completely different from how Patton and Logan found him in the streets. His messy hair was washed and straightened. Instead of it being a dirty, brownish color, it now glowed a dark purple hue._

_His eye makeup was stunning, dark purple with a black outline. It made his silvery-purple eyes pop. A light blush was on his cheeks, a subtle touch to contrast all the dark coloring._

_Roman thought this was the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes on._

_At first, Virgil didn’t recognize who he was standing in front of until he noticed the insignia on Roman’s uniform. His eye grew wide and his face grew red as he immediately knelt down in respect._

_Patton giggled, while Thomas and Logan smiled. Roman chuckled. That seemed to be a typical reaction when strangers meet a member of royalty. He gently guided Virgil back to his feet._

_“Please don’t kneel.” he tells him kindly. “I do not wish for formalities right now.”_

_When Virgil went to speak, he found that he had no voice. He placed his hands on his throat and shook his head fearfully._

_“What’s wrong?” Roman asked worriedly. “Can’t you speak?”_

_“I’m afraid, Your Majesty,” Logan explains, addressing Thomas more than Roman. “That when he gets into states of high anxiety or any other emotion state, they reduce him to becoming mute. In that case, he relies on communication via sign and body language along with facial expressions.”_

_Roman nodded in understanding. “What is your name, beautiful one? Can you try and sign it to me?”_

_Virgil went wide-eyed and blushed more at the pet name and quickly, albeit shakily, signed his name. My name is Virgil._

_“Fortunately, he has told Patton and I that his name is Virgil, which is what he signed to you.” Logan translates. Roman adored it. “Unfortunately, however, he is a Feral Omega who was living on the streets after the abolishment of slave ownership.”_

_Thomas looked at Virgil sadly. “A feral Omega...Is that so?”_

_Virgil looked down at the pristine floor in embarrassment. He felt two finger hook under his chin and forces him to stare at Roman, who was still looking concerned._

_“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” he tells the omega gently. “We are all friendly here. My Father was the one who abolished Omega slavery, as you probably know, and we would never hurt you.” He can see the stress leave Virgil as he begins to look more relaxed._

_It took him a few tries, but Virgil utters out, “T-Thank you.”_

_His voice was scratchy and a little deep, but Roman loved the sound of it. Everything about the omega were things the prince secretly dreamed of._

_“I-It’s no trouble, really.” he coughed, blushing a shade of red as deep as his sash. He looked at the junction between Virgil’s neck and shoulder, then met his eyes again. “May I?”_

_Virgil didn’t necessarily know what he was asking for, but he shyly nodded._

_Roman stepped forward, careful as to not make the omega anymore nervous than he was, and pressed his nose to his scent glands. His scent. It was something he never smelt before._

_Despite him being a former slave, he doesn’t have a bond mark or anything to represent another alpha’s scent. Virgil was covered in his own that marked him as his and his alone._

_Virgil seemed shocked by the gesture, but one whiff of the prince’s scent made him quickly submit. It was a strong, earthy scent and it provided him comfort. Feeling his anxiety leave him, Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman tightly and pressed his nose to the alpha’s scent glands._

_Thomas simply stared, Patton blushed deeply, and Logan looked indignant._

_Scenting on the neck was always considered a private matter. Members of royalty would only scent their consorts on their wrists. The only public exception was during weddings. Roman seemed to be disregarding that rule entirely, and he didn’t seem to care._

_The two remained that way for a long time, nuzzling each other and soaking in each others’ scents. It was only when Logan loudly coughed that Virgil recoiled back. Even though he looked embarrassed, he didn’t feel that way._

_Thomas stepped forward. “Roman?” His son turned to him, reddish-brown eyes shining with glee. When he nodded enthusiastically, the King smiled and turned his head towards the herald. “I believe you have an official announcement to make?”_

_“Might as well.” Logan says, rolling his eyes. “They’ve already completed the first step of the mating process.”_

_Roman flushed, but he looked back at Virgil who gave him a small smile. The prince responded with a larger one of his own, tangling Virgil’s thin, pale fingers in his own._

* * *

Virgil was walking back inside the palace when the memory flashed before his eyes. Seeing Roman walking across the Royal Halls made him stop and reflect.

Roman was always a handsome alpha in Virgil’s eyes, but today he seemed to be extra handsome in his mind. His hair looked a little curlier than it normally was (though not as curly as Patton’s is, mind you), the golden medals that decorated his black jacket shined in the lighting, he could even see some of his muscles being a little pronounced through his sleeves.

Everything about his husband was handsome. Roman was a very handsome alpha.

It wasn’t before long when the alpha finally took notice of his wife.

“Oh! Hello, my darling.” he smiles, turning to him. Virgil could see his reddish-brown eyes sparkling in the distance and his reading glasses were on his face. In was in that moment the Omega took note of the important documents that were in his husband’s hands. “Was there anything you needed?” he asked.

He shook his head, a soft and gentle smile appearing on his face.

It was in _that_ moment when _Roman_ thought Virgil was the most beautiful being in all of Alexandros.

His wife, standing there looking regal like the Queen that he was. His violet hair glowed in the sun’s lighting, the purple dress hugged his body perfectly, his jewelry also had a darkened shine to it, and his makeup looked as deadly as it did vexing.

Virgil was enchanting and all around gorgeous, so much so that it made Roman’s heart sing.

Then he sees Virgil holding his arms out to him, motioning for Roman to come closer. Roman beamed. This was Virgil’s signal that he wanted Roman to hold him, and Roman was going to be a good alpha husband and do just that.

Dropping all of the documents, sheets of white scattering about the floor of the palace, Roman quickly ran over to his wife. He wrapped his arms tightly around Virgil’s waist before picking him up and spinning his around in the air.

Virgil giggled as he snaked his arms around his husband’s neck as he was spun. Even after Roman was done, he still kept his husband in his arms. “If you didn’t need anything, was there something on your mind? You seemed to be lost in thought when I took notice of you standing here.”

At that, the Omega nodded. “I was just thinking about us, that’s all.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, his smile still on his face. “Oh? And what about us, my sweet omega?” He began to press kisses along his wife’s face, all the way down to the expose skin of his chest.

“Roman!!” Virgil squealed in laughter. He was worried about Logan coming and berating them for their ‘indecent public displays of affection,’ but everyone in the palace is used to this by now, so it shouldn’t cause them too much trouble. “It wasn’t anything bad!! I promise!!” He began kicking his legs in the air. “I was just thinking about when we first met!!”

When he heard that, Roman immediately stopped kissing Virgil and looked at him, love and happiness shining in his eyes. “You mean the day when I fell in love at first sight?”

The omega nodded, his own eyes shining. “Yeah…I remember how nervous I was when Patton and Logan presented me to you…I was so afraid that you wouldn’t like me.” (He also remembered how he practically embarrassed himself by kneeling in front of his future husband like an idiot.)

“But I didn’t,” Roman smiled warmly. “I loved you, and I still do to this very day.” He gently pecked Virgil on the lips. “You’re my everything, Virgil, and I’m so glad that they found you that day, otherwise I don’t think either one of us would be here right now.”

“I agree.” Even if he didn’t like thinking about it, Virgil had to wonder where he would be if Patton and Logan hadn’t found him on the streets that day. If he had to guess, he might still be on the streets, struggling everyday to survive in a world that was post-Omega slavery.

Who knows?…Maybe he would’ve been back in the arms of Dorian and his other two Omegas. he would be isolated, neglected, and abused once more.

But he wasn’t. He’s here; in Alexandros, with Roman and his family, with people who loved and cared for him more than those three have in Virgil’s entirety of being a slave.

“Aww, my love…why do you cry?” Virgil didn’t even realize he was until his husband brought it up. He quickly wiped his tears away, being careful not to smudge his makeup in the process.

“I’m just…really happy that I met you that day, Roman.”

Roman’s warm smile remained as he set his wife down to the floor, helping him wipe tears away from his silvery-purple eyes. “And I’m glad too.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Virgil’s bond mark before nuzzling it with his nose, inhaling his smoky scent.

Virgil bit his lip and let out a quiet whimper as he pulled Roman even closer to him, fingers knotting at his hair. The omega even remembered his husband scenting him in front of the former king and his advisers, which is something that they _probably_ shouldn’t have done since they had just met and weren’t even married yet.

Suddenly, a voice surprised them, causing them to quickly separate.

“While I understand you love each other dearly, can you not display your indecent affections publicly like that?” Sure enough, like Virgil predicted, it was Logan.

The Royal Couple chuckled sheepishly before Roman (with assistance from Logan) collected all the important documents that he dropped. He gave the logical beta an appreciative smile.

“Now, if you two are done, you have a meeting you need to attend.”

Roman groaned inwardly, but he felt better when Virgil grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently before following Logan to council room.

* * *

_“I, Roman, take thee, Virgil, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death us do part.”_

_Virgil did his breathing technique before he too repeated the words of the officiant. He stuttered through it, but not once did Roman, the officiant, or anyone in the church mock or tease him._

_“I, Virgil…t-take thee, Roman, to be my husband…to h-have and to hold…f-from this day forward, for better for worse…f-for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health…to love and to cherish t-till death us do part.”_

_Roman smiled at him when he finished, silently telling him that he did good. After the vows, it was time for them to exchange rings. Both Patton and Logan stepped up and gave the couple their respective rings, then they repeated the officiant again._

_“Virgil, I give you this ring, as a sign of our marriage, with my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you.” He slid his ring onto Virgil’s finger, lifting his hand up and kissing it._

_“Roman, I give you this ring, as a sign of our marriage…w-with my body I honor you…a-all that I am I give to you, a-and all that I have…I share with you.” Now he took his ring onto Roman’s finger._

_Now comes a tradition that is only done with Alpha/Omega marriages: scenting. While Roman and Virgil have officially yet to mate, a scenting bond was another way of claiming someone._

_Logan stepped forward and undid the clasp on Virgil’s collar as it was blocking his scent glands. He gave Roman a smirk, “Now is the appropriate time to do this.” he whispered before returning to his position beside Patton._

_Roman rolled his eyes in response, but he still smirked at the logical adviser. He gently tilted Virgil’s head upward as he pressed his nose in the omega’s neck. He had to refrain himself from growling in a church. Virgil’s scent was how he remembered it from when the rendezvoused in the Royal Gardens._

_Like Roman, Virgil had to stop himself from whimpering in submission. Roman still had that strong earthiness to him as he did when they first met._

_Thomas, Patton, and Logan bit back smirks. They all know that these two scented much earlier than they should have. While it was optional for Roman to bite him, thus making an official mark, they knew the alpha was waiting for that._

_Once the officiant was able to smell their combined scents, he finished the ceremony. “By the power vested in me, as an ordained minister of His Majesty’s court, I pronounce you Roman and Virgil, Prince and Princess of Alexandros.”_

* * *

“Roman?”

“Yes, my beloved?”

“Do you— Do you remember our wedding day?”

A chuckle. “Now what kind of a question is that, Virgil?”

Virgil felt a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I-I know it’s dumb…I was just curious, that’s all…”

“You’ve been mighty curious about things lately.” Roman chuckled again, wrapping his arms around Virgil, pulling his back to his chest. “Not that that’s a bad thing, I just find it adorable.”

“J-Just answer the question, Roman!” He could feel Roman laugh against his neck, causing him to shiver a little.

“Of course I remember our wedding, darling.” The alpha said in a fond and loving tone. “How could I forget the day when I married the love of my life?”

The omega blushed more as he stared down at their reflections in the water. He and Roman decided to take a stroll in the Royal Gardens when they stopped on the bridge; the very bridge where Roman had proposed to Virgil shortly before their wedding. Which, again, they technically weren’t supposed to in case Roman, an Alpha mind you, was going to jump Virgil, an Omega, before their official bonding.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), that didn’t happen and they were able to enjoy their temporary rendezvous.

Roman hooked his chin on his wife’s shoulder, also looking at their reflections. Virgil could see the warmth displayed on his face as he felt him squeezing him gently. “You looked so beautiful, my love.” he whispered, “I couldn’t take my eyes off you…I felt so lucky to have you as my bride, and I can _still_ call you my wife.”

Virgil smiled softly, gazing down at the golden wedding rings that shined due to the sun hitting them. He nodded and whispered back, “Yeah…and you looked very handsome in your uniform…I was so nervous that I couldn’t take _my_ eyes off you…”

“You didn’t seem nervous to me,” Roman reassured. “You were so composed and elegant that no one could tell that you were anxious.”

“That’s good…” Virgil sighed in relief. He reclined his head back, allowing him to immerse himself in his husband’s strong and protective arms. The sound of the fountain along with the chirping of the various birds relaxed him even more.

“…Roman?”

“Hmm?”

He lazily moved his head and smiled, silvery-purple eyes showing tenderness. “I’m glad I get to call you my husband too.” The alpha smiled and kissed him, to which Virgil kissed him back. It was a few minutes of nuzzles and kissing before the omega asked another question, “Do you also remember how you proposed to me?”

“As if you had to ask.”

“Can you…Can you sign it for me?”

Virgil sees Roman smile and nod before looking down, feeling the alpha signing on his own hands. “ _I can say that I have never loved anyone as much as you._ ” Like when he proposed, his movements were slow and deliberate so he didn’t miss anything; despite the fact that Virgil hasn’t signed in almost a year. “ _You’re the most perfect and most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…And I know you thought I meant that to claim my birthright as King, but I didn’t…I really wanted you to have my wife. And so, Queen Virgil of Alexandros…I was very honored to have you marry me._ ”

When he finished, Virgil turned around and planted a deep kiss to Roman’s lips, the happiest of smiles on his face.

He truly was lucky that he could call Roman his husband, and he, Roman’s wife.

* * *

_Roman was waiting in their room for Virgil to come back from his appointment with Emile. When he heard the door open, he smiled at the sight of his wife, but that smile turned to a frown when he saw the omega's emotional state._

_"Virgil? Oh, Virgil, my darling, it's alright." he gently coaxed his wife to sit on the stool by the vanity. "What's wrong, my love? You know you can talk to me." He then started to panic, "Did Emile say something bad? Oh Gods, you're not dying are you?! Please tell me you're not—"_

_The omega barked out a laugh that was mixed with a sob. He shook his head rapidly as he continued to cry. "N-No...n-not dying…"_

_While that made Roman feel better, it didn’t ease his nerves. “Then what is it?” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s knuckles. “Please tell me.”_

_Virgil laughed again, this time it sounded happy, bright. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked up at his husband, silver eyes glistening. “I’m with child, Roman.”_

_Time froze around them as Roman stared at Virgil in shock and awe. He felt tears shining in his own eyes. He gently placed a hand on his wife’s stomach, the tears now falling down as he gave Virgil a watery smile. “Are you really?”_

_Again, the omega laughed and nodded excitedly, tears now falling freely._

_He squeaked when he felt himself being lifted into Roman’s arms, wrapping his legs around his husband’s waist. He started giggling when he heard the alpha laughing joyously as he throws him down on the bed._

_Roman wasted no time pressing happy yet gentle kisses to Virgil’s stomach, nuzzling occasionally._

_Virgil’s giggles turned to purrs as he felt his husband sending love to their baby._

_Their scents lingered in the air, pure happiness and joy radiated through their beings._

_Roman stopped kissing Virgil’s stomach so he could place a passionate kiss to his lips. He kept a hand on Virgil’s stomach. “How far along are you?”_

_More giggles bubbled through the omega as he placed his hand atop Roman’s. “Not that far…” he tells him. “E-Emile said it’s too early to tell the gender…”_

_“That doesn’t matter to me.” Roman assured. “So long as our Prince or Princess is healthy, we will love them regardless if they are male, female, Alpha, Beta, or Omega.”_

_Virgil nodded and smiled. Roman and Thomas really changed the game when it comes to the traditions of the Royal Family and Alexandros. More tears came to Virgil’s eyes, Roman cooed._

_“Oh, my love.” he wiped his tears away. “Please don’t cry.”_

_The omega shook his head, smiling much softer. “Just so happy…” he whispered. He wraps his arms around his husband’s neck. “C-Can’t describe how happy I am…”_

_Roman also wraps his arms around Virgil, squeezing him tightly and burying his face in his shoulder. “My beautiful Virgil…mi amor, mi reina, mi corazon…I couldn’t be happier than I am in this moment.”_

_“I’m pregnant Roman,” Virgil cries against Roman’s neck. “I’m pregnant.”_

_The alpha can feel his shoulder dampen but he doesn’t really care. “We’re having a baby.”_

_Neither one of them knew how long they stayed like that, holding onto each other, crying in sweet bliss. They were going to have to tell Thomas, Logan, and Patton eventually, but they wanted to have this moment between the two of them._

* * *

Another memory came to Virgil one night when Alejandra was being fussy.

Virgil’s ears perked up to the familiar sounds of whining coming from the crib in the far side of the bedroom. He groaned quietly, looking at the clock that was in another corner of the room. “Remind me why you’re the Alpha again, Roman?” he complained with a bit of snark.

Roman only let out a sleepy noise and buried himself further into the blankets. The omega didn’t mean to take his emotions out on his husband, but even after a year, he still feels like Alejandra is a little too old to be nursing from him.

Quietly, as to not disturb the alpha anymore, Virgil shuffled over to the crib to comfort his daughter a little before she would be fed.

The alpha woke up properly after a while, rubbing his eyes as he sat up on the bed. Once his eyes were filled with less sleep, he smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter. Virgil cradled their princess in his arms, whispering gentle words to her as she nursed from his chest.

“Mmm…mmm…” Virgil murmured as the sound and feelings of Alejandra nursing from him started to lull him into tired contentment. Roman could see the omega closing his eyes, trying to retreat into his more maternal instincts. “Good girl…such a pretty girl…”

“I think Mama’s pretty too.” Roman says quietly and with a smile as he shuffled next to his wife. He leaned in to plant kisses to the back of his daughter’s head, watching his family tiredly but happily.

Both of them could’ve slept standing up like that, but Virgil was brought back to attention by Alejandra detaching herself from his chest. When she refused to nurse anymore, the omega draped a cloth over his shoulder as he patted her back, eventually get a small burp and a couple hiccups out of her. Then looked at his husband. “Honey? Want to help me change her?” he asked.

Roman nodded and they placed Alejandra on the bed. As they did, the alpha couldn’t help but plant a quick kiss to his lips before they continued to change their daughter. Virgil giggled and cooed comforting words to Alejandra as Roman put a new cloth diaper on her.

Take it from them, it wasn’t easy caring for an Alpha toddler at times.

Once they were done and the young princess was sleeping again, they moved back onto the bed, Alejandra nestled between them. Roman pressed a kiss to her soft hair before kissing Virgil’s forehead. “I love you, _mi reina_.”

“And I love you, _mi rey_.” Virgil whispered and gazed down at their sleeping daughter. He was silent for a moment before asking, “Do you remember when I told you I was pregnant with her?”

“How could I forget?” Roman said with a nostalgic smile. “I kissed and rubbed your belly for what seemed like hours.”

“It _was_ hours, Ro.” the omega smirked a little. He cuddled Alejandra closer to his chest, his nose in her downy hair so he could sniff at her scent which was a proud mix of theirs. “I was so happy when Emile told me, it felt like everything was alright in the world. All my fears about being an awful Queen disappeared when she was born. She’s the most precious thing to come to our lives.”

“Yes, she is.” Roman responded. “That day will forever be one of the happiest days of my life.”

“Mine too.” The omega gave his husband a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, Roman.”

“And I you, Virgil.”

The tender moment was fueled even more when Alejandra let out a noise that was akin to a purr. Virgil felt tears stinging his eyes as he pets her chest, receiving more purrs. “And we love you, our sweet princess…even if you do exhaust us sometimes.” he chuckled wetly.

Roman chuckled as well, pressing one more kiss to them both. “Let’s go back to sleep, my dear.” He carefully pulled the cover back over their bodies when Virgil nodded. “Goodnight, Virgil.”

“Goodnight, honey.”

* * *

_Roman was still pacing his office when Logan came in. The alpha noticed he had a little blood on his hands and he hoped that it was the baby’s and not Virgil’s._

_When the logical beta smiled at him, he knew what he was about to say._

_“My sincerest congratulations, Roman.” he tells him. “The delivery went smoothly and the baby is perfectly healthy. Has a scream as loud as you do.” He lets out a chuckle. “Now I would advise you to try and contain yourself when you—”_

_Roman pushed past him and immediately ran to the medical wing. When he walks in, he freezes on the spot, staring at his wife in complete awe. Virgil still looked exhausted but whole, with a very small bundle in his arms._

_His was pressing gentle kisses to the baby’s downy hair. He only stopped when he smelt the familiar scent of his husband. He looked over at him with tired but happy eyes. “Come meet our princess, honey.”_

_The omega pulls back the blankets covering her head a little more, and Roman feels the breath knocked out of him at the sight of his daughter._

_She looked sweet and perfect and small._

_He shuffles over to the bed and carefully sits beside Virgil. He takes a finger and traced her hair and finds his throat stuck. “She’s so perfect,” He says, wrapping an arm around the omega. He pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “You’re so incredible. I’m fiercely proud of you, Virgil.”_

_“Thanks for the compliments, dear.” Virgil teases, then he shudders. Roman pulls the blankets up around his shoulders some more. “You want to hold her? I think she should see her Papa.”_

_Gently, the omega transferred the baby to his husband. Roman felt like his heart was about to burst out of chest from looking at her. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her button nose. “Hello, sweetling. Hello, my darling love. Mi princesa bebé. Welcome to the world.”_

_“She’ll be the future ruler of our land.” Virgil says, resting his weary head on his husband’s shoulders. He was silent for a few moments for he finally blurted, “She’s an Alpha.”_

_Roman looked down at his wife. “How do you know?”_

_“It’s her scent.” Virgil tells him. “It smells just like yours with a touch of floral notes like mine does.” He looked at Roman nervously, small hints of fear coming from his scent. “Is…is that alright?”_

_The alpha smiled and gently kissed Virgil. “As I told you before she was born, we would love her regardless of what her genders were.” He then turned to look at the baby, a gentleness in his eyes. “She’s everything I’ve ever wanted and more.”_

_“Aww, Ro. Don’t cry.” Virgil lifts a hand to wipe the tears from Roman’s eyes._

_“I’m just so happy, Virgil. So incredibly happy.” The baby stirs in his arms and he holds her closer to himself. “Shh…we’ve waited so long to meet you, princess. So long. Soy tu Papa y el es tu Mama.” he smiles, nodding his head towards his wife. “We love you very much.”_

_Virgil chuckles. “She’s gonna be so spoiled.”_

_“A princess like her deserves it.” Roman grins, making Virgil laugh. “What shall we name her?”_

_The omega looked at the baby and said, “Spanish. I want her name to be Spanish.”_

_Roman looked surprised. “Are you sure?”_

_Virgil nodded. “I thought about it and,” he turned his head to look his husband in the eyes, “She looks just like you, so she should have the honor of having a name in your language.”_

_More tears came to Roman’s eyes at Virgil’s statement as he kissed his wife passionately. “Thank you, my love.” He whispered and rested his forehead against the omega’s. “And…I actually have a name picked out.”_

_Noticing the nervous look in the alpha’s eyes, Virgil gently nudged him in an encouraging manner. “You can tell me.”_

_After looking at the little baby in his arms, Roman tearfully told him who he wanted their daughter to be named after. “Alejandra…in honor of my Papa.”_

_Virgil smiled as the name rolled off Roman’s tongue. He placed a gentle kiss to Roman’s jaw before placing one on Alejandra’s forehead. “Princess Alejandra.”_

_“Princess Alejandra Valentina.”_

_“Valentina?”_

_Roman nods. “After my Mama Valerie.” he clarifies. “Well, it’s a variation of Mama’s name. If we’re naming her after Papa, we might as well continue with the trend. Plus, Valentine, Valentina? Something that could also be attributed to our love.”_

_“Princess Alejandra Valentina.” he smiled before snuggling closer to his new family. “It’s perfect, Roman.” He looked up and his smile grew softer when he heard Roman sniffle. “Why all the tears, honey?”_

_“I never thought…I never ever thought I’d be holding my very own baby girl in my arms. I just didn’t think it would ever happen to me.” He cuddles even closer to Virgil, sniffing at his scent. “I’m going to give you both the world, you know that right?” He presses a kiss against Alejandra’s forehead, then on Virgil’s temple. “Mi dulce Alejandra y mi hermoso Virgil. I love you both so much.”_

_The smile never leaves the omega’s face. “We love you too, Roman.”_

* * *

Watching Alejandra playing with Oliver, them being watched by Patton and Logan, in the grass below made Virgil reflect on everything one last time.

He must’ve been a little too lost in thought because he didn’t hear Roman walk towards him; he also looks down at his princess playing with her new friend. “They grow up so fast, don’t they?”

Virgil nodded, not exactly paying attention to his husband’s words.

Roman turned to him, now seeing the unreadable expression in the omega’s eyes. “Virgil? Now what’s occupying your thoughts, my love?”

It was a long period of silence before Virgil spoke. “Do you…Remember when…” He didn’t exactly know how to start this without having some form of repetition. “…you told me, when Alejandra was born, that you never thought you’d hold your baby daughter in your arms? That you didn’t think it would ever happen to you?”

The alpha looked at his wife, albeit in a slightly confused way. “Pray forgive me, my dear. But I don’t exactly understand where you’re coming from with this.”

Again, Virgil was silent for a long time. “I knew how you felt about our love, and I understand…but, did you ever think about from my perspective?”

Despite his confusion, Roman couldn’t help but have a cold feeling in his chest. “Virgil…?”

Virgil sees the underlying nervousness in the alpha’s eyes, and even in his scent, before quickly reassuring him. “Oh. N-No, no! I-I’m not thinking _that_ Roman, honestly!” Now he felt guilty for making Roman feel like he wasn’t happy after one year; it was the opposite actually.

When he felt himself being pulled in his husband’s arms, inhaling his calm scent as opposed to his anxious one, he began to calm down.

“It’s just…I didn’t think it would ever happen to me too.” he admits openly, and honestly. “I never thought I would never escape Dorian and the Others, never thought I would find someone who loves me and people who accept me, never thought I would have my own child. I never…I never…” Virgil felt tears building in his eyes. “I never thought I would find true happiness.”

“Aww, _mi hermoso Virgil,_ ” Roman cooed, wrapping his arms around the omega, comforting and safe. “Please don’t cry. While you may remember those words, I remember something else I said: I said that I would give you and Alejandra the world. I would make sure that I never saw a frown on your faces, or tears running down your eyes because of me.” He wipes Virgil’s tears away. “And I meant every single word of it. I want you to be happy, Virgil. I want you to finally have what you’ve always longed for, and not just as an Omega, but as a human being.”

Even Roman wiped his tears away, Virgil could feel more running down his face. “I know,” he whispers, not really trusting his voice (which was slowly becoming emotional). “And you have, Roman. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever desired; you gave me the freedom and love I deserved.”

“And you’ve done the same for me.” The alpha said, smiling happily. “You given me the things I never dreamed of having: a gorgeous wife, a beautiful daughter, a prospering kingdom. All of it came true for me because of you, and I couldn’t be more grateful, Virgil. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Roman.”

They stayed together like that, kissing and holding each other tightly until they heard joyful and excited shrieks down below. They casted their gazes down and saw Patton playing a little game with the children; Alejandra was the one squealing, while Oliver let out gurgled laughters. Logan would look up occasionally from the book he was reading, a small smile creeping on his face.

Had they been a part of the conversation, no doubt they would express the same thoughts and feelings.

Curiosity began to peak in Roman’s mind as he stealthily began to slip Virgil’s jewelry off his body. “Have you ever thought about us having another child? I know you took birth control the last time you were on your heat, but I was just wondering.”

“We talked about it before my heat came, and we weren’t necessarily ready for it just yet.” Virgil recalls. He didn’t even feel Roman expertly undone the strings of his dress before finally feeling a hand slowly trail up his leg, hiking his dress up in the process. “Roman.” he warns.

Roman blinked at him innocently. “What?” he smiles. “Look at how adorable Ale looks with Oliver. She’d be a wonderful big sister. Besides, if I recall, Emile said your heat was coming soon.”

“That doesn’t mean we can start it early!”

“Are you sure about that, lovely?” The alpha smirked. “You seem to be having the same thoughts I am.” He began to press kisses along Virgil’s jawline, down to his neck.

Virgil let out choked whimpers. “ _Roman…_ ”

“Yes, _mi reina?_ ” His smirk remains as he lead his wife to their bed.

“I-I…” he gulped as he was gently placed onto the soft bedding. “I guess we can get an early start…”

“That’s it, _mi querido_.” Roman praised gently, loving how Virgil whimpered more at that, seeing him start to grip the sheets in his fingers. “Now you relax, my sweet wife. Let your Alpha take care of you early.”

As Virgil felt his husband slip his dress off, he truly felt as though he were lucky.

He didn’t imagine this being his life almost two years ago. If anything, had you told Virgil what would become of his life, he wouldn’t have believed you.

But here he was; having a strong support system that cared for his wellbeing, a community that didn’t disrespect him because of his secondary gender or his former years in slavery, and a loving husband who was taking care of him like the queen he was.

Threading his fingers in Roman’s locks, Virgil couldn’t help but pull him in for a kiss, whining at how fiery and passionate it was slowly becoming. The alpha then broke it so he could press hot kisses down Virgil’s body, their scents mingling together as a faint smile came to his lips.

It amazed him how just one year can bring about so many changes…and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Thank all again for reading and I hope to see all of you again real soon! xx Virge
> 
>  **New & Upcoming Fics:** between the salt water and the sea strands (Royality MerAU). Also, if anyone wants me to try and repost A Royal Love (A/B/O ThomasxOC) or the Sleepceit two-parter set in this verse, please let me know!


End file.
